Hibiki Tachibana
Hibiki Tachibana is the main heroine in Senki Zesshou Symphogear Senki Zesshou Symphogear. Hibiki is a schoolgirl who attends the same school as Tsubasa. Appearance Hibiki has dark orange eyes, and light yellow orange hair with a red clip. Hibiki wears her school uniform most of the time. Personality Hibiki is a kind-hearted cheery person though a bit aloof sometimes. Her hobby is helping others and she has a liking to a lot of food. History Two years ago, She was calling Miku at the stadium, which that she couldn't come, which she is dissapointed. Two years ago while attending a Zwei Wing concert, she was nearly killed by the Noise, barely surviving thanks to the sacrifice of Kanade, who taught her never to accept death. When she becomes cornered by the Noise, she sings the same song she heard Kanade sing and ended up gaining Symphogear powers due a fragment of Kanade's armor that entered her body that day. Her Symphogear is Third Relic - Gungnir, which originally belong to Kanade. However since it from a fragment, she possesses less armor compared to the original and has no weapons or Arms Gear, but she is able to defeat most Noise with her fists. Whenever she becomes really angry, she sometimes enters a state of frenzy. Relationships Kohinata Miku - Hibiki is best friends with Miku. Hibiki says that Miku is like the sun that keeps her warm. Kazanari Tsubasa - Hibiki tries her best to become friends with Tsubasa but Tsubasa keeps pushing her away because she thinks that Hibiki cannot replace Kanade. She eventually opens up to Hibiki and allows her to be her friend. Yukine Chris - Former enemy. Genjuro helped her to open up and now is an ally. She still find Hibiki annoying and an idiot but remain friends. Etymology Tachibana (立花?) - means "Standing flower". Hibiki (響Hibiki?) - The term hibiki means a sound, a ring, or an echo. Used as a verb, it can mean to resound/resonate. Trivia *She's never had a boyfriend in her life. *She shares the same given name as Hibiki Hojo from a anime series called Suite Pretty Cure♪ which has the same theme as music. She is also the main character like Hibiki, but she is the youngest member of the group as Ako Shirabe.Her theme colour and Ako's theme is orange and both have orange eyes and orange hair in their human form. Gallery Senki.Zesshou.Symphogear.full.1276579.jpg|Heroines in Symphogear from left to right: Chris, Hibiki, and Tsubasa Naked Heroines in Symphogear.jpg Symphogear heroines celebration with feast.jpg Symphogear Heroines Pajamas.jpg True Symphogear Heroines.jpg SYmphogear G Upcoming.jpg Symphogear Heroines approval.jpg Hibiki and Miku Alive.jpg Hibiki and Miku.jpg Hibiki Tragic Downfall.jpg Hibiki Crying.jpg Hibiki Noise Form.png Hibiki Tachibana Season 2.jpg 7633504b68653ff78721086ca4505937.jpg 774f5d1b3f85abb8cea393d17b85a476.jpg Category:Heroines Category:Lead Females Category:Anime Heroes Category:Main Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Fighter Category:Singing Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Martial Artists Category:Schoolgirls Category:Successful Heroes Category:The Messiah Category:The Chosen One Category:Protectors Category:Good Hearted Heroes Category:Cheerful Heroes Category:Heroes who lose their temper Category:Magical Girls Category:Humans Category:Evil exterminators Category:Amazons Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Spoiled brats Category:Spoil Category:Heroes That Lose Their Way Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Former Heroes Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Immature Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Senki Zesshou Symphogear Heroes